Jalex: Experimenting
by truelifefranklin
Summary: Alex shows up to school and ends up learning a lot more than expected...


**Jalex**

Alexander walked up the stairs of Ben Franklin, hoping Ms. Mel was sick, dead, or still tending to her dad. He walked through the door to the third floor landing and put his stuff on the table. No one was there. _Am I just early? Where is everyone?_ He thought. The only person there was Joquah, just sitting by himself on the bench.

"What's up, man? You still gay?" Alexander sat down next to him.

Josh rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Alexander, putting his hand on his arm. "I can be whatever you want me to be."

Alexander got a little nervous; he'd never been with a guy before. He'd never been _anyone_ before. He wasn't sure what to do, he just knew he didn't want to do anything wrong. He really hoped he didn't do anything embarrassing now that Joquah was finally giving him the time of day. He figured he'd just play it safe.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you were gay," He looked down into his lap, really hoping he wasn't blushing.

Joquah laughed, and pushed closer to Alexander, "You want to leave," he stood up, "let's leave."

"B-but where will we go?"

Joquah grabbed his hands, pulling him up, "Wherever we want to."

As Joquah was pulling Alexander down the stairs, a million thoughts were going through his mind. What would he and Joquah do? What if he decides he doesn't really like him? Anything could go wrong here. Mostly, Alexander just didn't want anyone to see them. What would they think? He wasn't open about being gay, though he thought a few people were onto him and didn't think this was the way they should find out.

Joquah and Alexander walked into the auditorium, it was dark, and they weren't supposed to be there. Alexander just felt…bad.

He and Joquah sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Alex asked, in a shy, timid voice.

Joquah laughed and Alexander's heart sunk. Did he say something wrong? "Oh I don't want to do any talking."

Joquah put his hands on Alexander's leg, slowly caressing him. Alexander went rigid; no one had ever touched him like that before.

"Relax," he said, "You'll love this."

Joquah leaned into Alexander, kissing him on the cheek, them his neck. "Relax," he kept saying, "relax."

Alexander wasn't sure what was going on. He couldn't relax with Joquah this close to him, his hand on his leg, stroking his boner. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself, but he didn't want to control himself. He wanted to give himself to Joquah completely.

"I am relaxed." He said, and then grabbed Joquah's hair, pulling him closer and putting his own hand in Joquah's lap, mimicking the stoking that he did.

Joquah reached higher on Alexander leg, grabbing at the contents of his pants. He reached over and undid the button, reaching his hand inside for a better feel. "Do you like this,"  
he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Alexander couldn't express in words how much he liked what Joquah was doing. He opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a moan.

"I thought so."

He pulled on the top of Alexander pants, needing them to be off. "Stand up." He said, "Stand up."

Alexander stood up quickly, glancing down at Joquah as he pulled off his pants. Joquah paused, his hands resting on Alexander's legs. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Alexander said, suddenly full of confidence. He could do this.

Joquah grabbed Alexander's dick – which was already extremely hard – in his left hand, using his other to stroke his balls. He took a deep breath, making sure all his air went out on Alexander's tip.

He lifted his head a little, putting the dick in his mouth, getting instant confirmation from Alexander in the form of a sharp breath. He went back and forth, making sure to make plenty of noise and take all of it in before coming back up.

Alexander was in heaven. He moaned loudly and wrapped his fingers in Joquah's hair, grabbing the arm of a chair to make sure he didn't fall. Joquah was doing such a good job, his tongue going across the front of his tip every time he came up then stroking all along his shaft on the way down.

Joquah just kept going, wondering how long he would have to go until he might be forced to swallow. He heard a noise from Alexander that sounded along the lines of, "shit," so he stopped and stood. The look of disappointment and confusion on Alexander's face made him laugh and he turned him, as they switched places and he sat down in the chair. "My turn," he said.

Alexander continued to look confused, and a little scared. "Oh," he hesitated, but got down on his knees as Joquah had.

He undid his pants slowly, and pulled out his dick. He held it in his hand for a while, not sure what to do. He glanced up at Joquah, mad that he didn't watch what he was doing. He got nervous as Joquah shifted in the chair, pushing his dick forward. Alexander put his mouth over the dick quickly moving up and down much faster than Joquah had, but he moved to quickly and gagged a little.

At this, Joquah laughed and put his hand on Alexander's head, caressing it and pushing around his hair. "Slow down there. You don't want to hurt yourself."'

Alexander was glad it was dark, because he knew he was blushing. He kept going, but much more slowly, and Joquah started to respond, moaning and talking under his breath. Alexander took this feedback and went a little faster, closing his mouth more brushing the shaft lightly with his teeth. He used his hand to grip Joquah's dick while the other caressed up and down his leg.

Joquah was shocked. He didn't expect anything this good from someone who seemed so timid. It felt great, better than great. It was amazing, and he didn't want him to stop but he could feel himself getting close and he wanted to be able to keep going. "I can't," he said, grabbing Alexander's hair more tightly and throwing his head back. "I can't."

Alexander, stops, confused as to what exactly he "couldn't," and whether or not it was a good thing. He sat back on his heels and looked up at Joquah who was breathing heavily and sitting up in the chair. "So how did I do?" Joquah said nothing, but he gave Alexander a look that said it all.

Joquah firmly grabbed his waist, pushing him to the floor with such passion and force that he was afraid he might have hurt Alexander. If he was hurt he didn't say anything he just let Joquah violently kiss him and rip off his shirt as he pushed forward, grinding his crotch up against his dick "Turn over," he said.

Alexander didn't waste time. He quickly turned around, arching his back and looking back eagerly.

Joquah couldn't believe it, this cocky asshole who was always giving him so much shit was going to take it up the ass. _That ass._ He shook off his surprise, not wanting to keep Alexander waiting. He grabbed his ass, spreading it. God it looked ready. Joquah spit in his hand and rubbed it on his head, trying to compensate for the lack of lube. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it against Alexander's ass, teasing it.

He stuck it in slowly, not wanting to hurt this anal virgin. Surprisingly it went in with no problem; Alexander took the dick like a pro. He wasn't tight at all. He let out a few small moans and pushed back against him, wanting as much cock as he could get.

Joquah grabbed Alexander's hip and swung on leg forward. He grabbed Alexander's shoulder, pulling him back, and slapped his ass. He wasn't sure if Alexander would like this but was assured by the load moans coming from the blonde, cocky asshole.

He grabbed his hair, getting him to sit up and whispered in his ear, "Damn you're good."

"Well thank-you. You aren't bad yourself."

Joquah laughed and pushed him down, this time until he was lying on the ground. He leaned over him, putting in front of Alexander's face and holding his hands above his heads and thrusting as hard and fast as he could.

Alexander was happier than he had ever been on one of his boats. He contemplated giving sailing to take on dick full-time. He didn't think anything could feel this good. How he could not have discovered this earlier? He thought about how great a homosexual life could be until he was interrupted.

Joquah pulled out and turned Alexander over and pulling him up into a sitting position by his hair, He stood over him and grabbed his chin. "Open," he said. Alexander complied as Joquah blew his load his mouth.

Alexander swallowed, loving the way the warm cum felt going down his throat. Joquah leaned down next to his face. "That was fun," he said, kissed him on the cheek and walked away, leaving Alexander naked, in the middle of the auditorium, licking cum off of his lips and wanting more.


End file.
